Hotaru no Hikari
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Cecil a tenido una grandiosa infancia con sus dos mejores amigos; Haruka Nanami y Camus. Al estar juntos y entrar en la misma empresa llego el momento en que todo termino derrumbandose al instante en que Nanami se intereso en Cecil. (AU) Mini-fic
1. Capitulo 1 parte 1

**Notas del Autor:** Hola! bueno, vengo a dejarles mi primer fic! de una de mis tantas series Harem Inverso favoritas! Uta pri xD

Aqui, en esta historia no son idols! este es un AU Q,Q

Este fic esta algo raro pero espero sea de su mayor agrado! jaja

 **Resumen:** _Cecil a tenido una grandiosa infancia con sus dos mejores amigos; Haruka Nanami y Camus pero todo termino derrumbandose al instante en que Nanami se intereso en Cecil_

El fic es de la perspectiva de mi querido Kuppuru o Cecil Aijima

* * *

 **Hotaru no Hikari**

 _Capitulo Único_

Mis años de niñez estuvieron en su esplendor, pues estuve acompañado de mis 2 mejores amigos; Nanami y Camus. Ellos han sido mi fortaleza y mi felicidad.

Actualmente los 3 tenemos 20 años y trabajamos en el mismo lugar: " **Shinning Agency** " una empresa de productos cosméticos, es un trabajo divertido pues me permite estar con ellos, pero últimamente Nanami se ha comportado rara hacia mí, no me mira a los ojos, Camus igual, no son capaces de dirigirme la palabra, y cada vez que eso pasa siento una punzada en el pecho.

Llegó el día el cual no pude soportar el que no me hablasen… entonces me dirigí hacia la oficina de Camus para aclarar las cosas con ellos, pero al llegar a su despacho vi la puerta entre abierta, observe el interior del lugar, simple curiosidad, y los mire a ellos 2 platicando, quizás. Cuando quise hablarles, Camus se abalanzó contra Nanami, acorralándola contra la pared.

 _» No lo aceptaré_ «

Dijo Camus después de retirar sus manos de Nanami dejándola libre, la menor volteo de reojo, al parecer ya había notado mi presencia.

 _Perdón, no quise interrumpir_ — Dije sin pensar. Camus sorprendido se dirigió hacia mí—Yo me encontraba en la salida de aquel estudio— me miro por última vez y se marchó dejándome a solas con Nanami, mi amiga me miro y me sonrió, noté que su sonrisa era falsa. Al igual que Camus, ella se digirió hacia mí y se fue del lugar dejándome algo preocupado.

 _» ¿Qué había pasado?_ «

Me quede en shock por la escena que acababa de presenciar pero realmente ya no tenía importancia. Al día siguiente Camus y Nanami se comportaron como siempre y realmente fue un alivio para mí pero no me pude quitar aquellas palabras que había dicho Camus _"No lo aceptare"_ realmente no tenía idea de que significaban aquellas palabras, pero tratare de olvidarlo, aunque esa espinita se quedara ahí.

El 27 de Agosto habría una celebración en la empresa y nos encontrabamos ocupados pues hacía falta solamente dos días para la celebración. Todas las oficinas se juntaron para desarrollar el trabajo. Me había tocado con Camus, no supe por qué pero me sentí muy feliz al saber que trabajare con Camus pero él comenzó a comportarse diferente cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos.

Esa misma noche nos tocó hacer papeleo a los dos juntos, nuevamente me volvió a preocupar, pues hacia lo posible por no tener contacto conmigo, eso me puso triste y a la vez me molesto un poco. Quise arreglar las cosas con el así que decidí acercarme pero tropecé y caí sobre algo, más bien sobre alguien y ese alguien era mi amigo Camus. Él se sonrojo por unos milisegundos para después empujarme, me quede consternado y seguí acercándome hacia él. Cuando nos encontrábamos a centímetros de nuestros rostros, podía sentir el cálido aliento de Camus, se sentía tan bien. Él con su voz temblorosa dijo — _No te me acerques_ — eso me enfureció pero también sentí por segunda vez aquella molesta punzada en mi pecho, justo en el corazón.

De un impulso me lancé a él abrazandolo fuertemente, Camus me volvió a empujar esta terminé cayendo al suelo. Se acercó quedando frente a mí y en susurros me dijo — _Si sigues así no me podré contener_ — Cuando oí sus palabras sentí como mi corazón estallaba, mi cara estaba totalmente teñida de carmesí y como pude le dije — _N-No bromees… Por favor…_ — Me miro fija y seriamente, sentía como penetraba lo más profundo mi ser con su mirada, esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y mis oídos, me sentía extraño, mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Se acercó a más mí y se incoó hasta quedar a mi altura para después acercar peligrosamente su rostro al mío, rosando sus labios con los mios. Estábamos a punto de fundirnos en un beso pero en ese momento llego Nanami a la estancia donde nos encontrábamos y Camus se alejó rápidamente de mí, Nanami se nos quedó viendo sorprendida y al parecer ¿Dolida? Un poco alterada se acercó a Camus y sin pensarlo dos veces la chica abofeteo a mi amigo. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué Nanami había reaccionado de esa forma?

Nanami al estar un poco más tranquila, se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Ella dirigió su mirada a Camus, le miraba con ¿Rencor? Nunca había visto así a Nanami, al parecer Camus le devolvía la mirada pero con indiferencia, ¿De qué me eh perdido en todo este tiempo? No entiendo los comportamientos de mis dos amigos de la infancia pero preferí callar y seguir observando.

— _¿Cómo pudiste…?_ Fue lo que dijo Nanami a Camus, el susodicho no la miro, pero le dijo _— No lo aceptare. ¡Te dije que no aceptaría! —_ Ella frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió hacia mí colocando sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas. Eso me volvía a incomodar, de sus labios salió una de las palabras que nunca quise escuchar de ella — _"Te quiero" "Me gustas"_ — Aproximó su rostro al mío con la intención de besarme, no sabía qué hacer. Inconscientemente la empuje, no entiendo por qué, es mi amiga, es guapa y lo admito pero no pude… simplemente no pude… ¿Por qué con Camus fue distinto? ¿Por qué…?.

Cuando la empuje, Nanami me miro con tristeza y se dirigió hacia Camus descargando su ira nuevamente en él. Se retiró del lugar sin antes dedicarnos una sonrisa forzada, me dejo nuevamente solo con Camus. Enseguida el me vio y solo me dijo _— Perdón..._ — Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me sentía débil, sentí un fuerte mareo provocando que cayera al suelo para después cerrar lentamente mis ojos.

Pensé claramente las cosas y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que sentía:

 _ **Me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.**_

Al día siguiente estaba dispuesto a disculparme con Nanami por lo sucedido el día anterior y decirle a Camus lo que sentía por él. Por fin había aclarado mis sentimientos y mi mente. Cuando entre a la empresa, observé que había mucho alboroto lo cual era raro ya que siempre está tranquilo a estas horas. Me acerque a una de las secretarias que se encontraban ahí para saber por qué había mucho alboroto. Sus palabras penetraron mi interior, clavándose en mi corazón y rompiéndolo en segundo.

 _» La señorita Nanami fue encontrada muerta en su departamento… se cree que fue un suicidio…_ «

Cuando por fin pude salir del shock sin pensarlo salí corriendo desesperadamente en busca de Camus, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, ¡No podia estar pasando esto! Cuando llegue a su oficina, corrí hacia el… _— ¡Dime que no es cierto! …por favor…Camus… ¡RESPONDE!_ _—_ No me dirigió la palabra mucho menos la mirada lo único que llegaba a oír era — _"Lo siento" "Perdón" "Adiós"_ — lo repetía una y otra vez. Después de eso él se alejó y se fue del lugar. Realmente no podía pensar, quería detener a Camus y decirle que no me dejara solo pero no pude. En ese momento, lo único que pensaba es que era mi culpa, fue por mi rechazo hacia ella… ella…. Por mi culpa había pasado lo que ha pasado… fue por ese sentimiento que no detuve a Camus.

Al día siguiente me informaron que Camus había abandonado la empresa…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

no esta conforme asi que decidi editarlo un poquis, aunque no se note!

Dejen Reviews! UuU Sería un fic feliz!

bueno, me despido QuQ Sayonara!

Yosei-San / Kuroneko x3


	2. Capitulo 2 parte 2

_Ah… ¿Cuánto ha pasado…? Desde que perdí a las dos personas más importantes para mí._

Han sido dos años desde lo ocurrido. Aquí el trabajo está todo tranquilo a pesar de lo sucedido con Haruka. No se ha mencionado nada sobre ese tema… y Camus… Bueno, él sigue sin aparecer, le eh llamado un millón de veces pero no contesta. Fui a su casa y resulta que se había mudado, ahora no se su paradero. No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde se encuentra, me siento angustiado, me desespera no saber dónde se encuentra o que hace, me deprime.

En el trabajo hay un nuevo muchacho, es muy apuesto, tengo que admitir. Es divertido y me llevo bien con él ya que por ahora es el único de confianza que me queda en el trabajo, cuando paso tiempo con él siempre termina levantándome los ánimos.

Como Camus se había ido, mi amigo el cual corresponde con el nombre de Kaname vino como su remplazo. Como decía, hoy hay junta general en la empresa, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que duro menos de lo que me esperaba. Cuando la asamblea terminó fui directo a mi casa pues lo único que deseaba era descansar pero en la salida me encontré con Kaname.

— _Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Kaname-San —_ Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro después de haberlo saludado.

— _Sí, lo sé, salí un poco más temprano y decidí esperarte, es que en la junta no te veías bien y pues quiero invitarte a salir por un trago ¿Vienes?_ _—_

— _Yo…pues, está bien, creo—_ La verdad yo no tomo pero no quería dejar sólo a Kaname y aunque me sintiera cansado y quería quitarme el estrés así que sería una buena idea. Kaname siempre preocupándose por mí, eso me hizo sentir bien, al estar a su lado realmente me tranquilizaba. Al llegar al bar, fuimos a la barra y pedimos unos tragos, bueno nunca tomo pero este día será la excepción.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era bastante tarde, lo bueno es que al siguiente día no había trabajo así que no había problema alguno. Al ya ser las 3:00 am nos retiramos del lugar —juro que no volvía a tomar de esa manera—nos dirigimos a la casa de Kaname pues con mi estado él no me permitió irme a mi hogar ya que sería peligroso ir solo y borracho en la noche, y aparte su domicilio era la más cercana a donde nos encontrábamos. Al llegar a su casa nos dirigimos a su habitación y caímos rendidos en su cama, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos para después estallar en risas por las caras de ebrios que teníamos.

Después de tanta risa Kaname se puso un poco serio y me miró fijamente, era raro que Kaname se pusiera serio, asustaba algunas veces. Se acercó un poco a mí y me dijo. — _Oye, ¿Tienes novia?… ¿O novio?_ _—_

— _¿P-Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso… tan de repente?_ _—_ Realmente me puso nervioso, no quería contarle lo que había sucedido con Camus, aun no estaba listo para contarle. Enseguida noté que los ojos de mi amigo se apagaron; estaba triste… pero ¿por qué? No eh dicho nada malo para que se pusiera así. Ya no sabía que responder así que solo desvié la mirada.

— _Responde… por favor._ _—_ Tragué saliva con dificultad, el me seguía mirando de esa manera, poniéndome más nervioso y sin contar de que estaba algo mareado por lo que bebimos.

— _Amm… pues, se podría decir que no… Creo._ _—_

— _¡Enserio?_ _—_ Rápidamente salto hacia mí de alegría, siempre me asustaba con sus cambios tan repentinos, pero todavía no entiendo porque, solo con algunas palabras mías, el vuelve a su estado normal.

— _Uhm Cecil… Usted me gusta…_

— _¿Eh?_ _—_ Me quede sorprendido al escucharlo, no sé si estaba sonrojado debido al alcohol o por su confesión pero al parecer él no me decía alguna broma. — _Pero que dices… Kaname, ¿Eres Gay?_ — Ciertamente estaba asombrado, nunca pensé que mi amigo fuera así, bueno no lo culpo, yo estoy igual.

— _Pues no sabría muy bien que digamos, solamente me siento diferente a cuando estoy contigo a cuando estoy con una mujer. Yo… Yo quiero que seas mío... Aunque se...que tu tal vez no necesites cuidado alguno, quiero ser yo quien a tu lado este en momentos de fragilidad, en esos momentos en los que no tengas a quien más recurrir...quiero que recurras a mí. Quiero estar para ti, ante todo—_

Sus palabras calaron lo más fondo de mi ser, no sabía que decir, mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que sentía que se saldría en cual quiero momento, mis lágrimas me traicionaron, deslizándose por mis mejillas. Kaname realmente me quería, al mirarlo supe en ese instante que quería proteger aquella sonrisa, pero ciertamente no sé si le quiero, aun siento algo por Camus, lo habré querido, lo habré amado. Pero nadie le es tan fiel a tu Adiós, tanto que aún sigo esperándolo. Sin embargo nada me cuesta intentar algo nuevo, rehacer mi vida, eso creo.

— _Si realmente piensas eso…Creo que estaría bien._ — No sé si este bien lo que hago, pero como dije, creo que sería la mejor idea volver a restablecer mi vida amorosa con Kaname.

— _¿Eh? E-Entonces, estaría bien…Salir juntos, Cecil?_

— _Como eh dicho Kaname-San, estaría bien salir contigo—_ No sé qué me depara el destino, pero creo que al lado de Kaname podre estar seguro.

— _Cecil…Oye, estaría bien si te doy… ¿un besito?_ _—_

— _Un… ¿Un besito? Yo, bueno, supongo que estaría bien Kaname-San._ _—_

Kaname se aproximó lentamente hacía mí, acercando sus labios a los míos, mi cuerpo se tensó un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, en todo este tiempo nadie se ha acercado tanto a mi desde aquella vez. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al instante en que él unió sus labios con los míos. Me dio uno de los besos más lindo que nunca pude haber recibido; bastante tierno e inocente.

Se alejó lentamente de mí, sentí tanta vergüenza en ese momento, yo no tenía la experiencia que él tenía al besar.

— _T-Tonto…—_ Hice un pequeño pero adorable puchero, aun mi cara ardía por lo sucedido segundo atrás. Él sólo me sonrió para después tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y jalarme hacía él para sentir como Kaname-San llenaba mi rostro de besos.

No hicimos nada más esa noche. Al día siguiente desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza,

— _Buenos días, Cecil_ — Bostezó mi amigo, despertando seguido de mí.

— _Buenos días, y perdón Kaname-san ¿Lo desperté?_ —

— _No, ya estaba por levantarme_ — Se acercó a mí y me dio un tronado beso en los labios, yo me sonroje un poco.

— _¿Se levanta tan temprano, Kaname-San? Apenas son las 7 de la mañana._ —

— _Pues sí, siempre digo que hay que madrugar._ — Sonreí ampliamente, Kaname siempre ha sido así, tan energético. De alguna manera contagia a todos con su buen humor y alegría, fue algo que siempre admiré de él.

— _Lo siento, supongo que ya es hora de irme_. —

— _¿Ehh? ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¡Quédate, solo un poquito! ¿Sí?_ —

Solté una ligera carcajada ante lo infantil que era Kaname. — _Realmente eres como un niño pequeño. Vale, Vale solo me quedaré un rato más ¿Esta bien?_ —

— _¡Sí! Vallamos a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Qué te parece?_ _—_

—Estaría bien Kaname-san, vamos. —

Hace tiempo que no despertaba con tanta energía, realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto… No puedo creer que tan solo vallamos a la tienda me emocione tanto, parezco un niño pequeño. Después de haber comprado lo necesario, Kaname y yo preparamos algo de comer y nos sentamos para así disfrutarla juntos, fue tan esplendido.

— _Creo que ya es tarde, realmente necesito volver a casa._ —

— _Pero… Cecil…_ —

— _No te preocupes, volveré más tarde, ¿Si? Es que necesito alimentar a Kanon_ —

— _¿Kanon? ¿Quién es Kanon?_ —

— _Kanon es mi pequeña gatita blanca, se sentirá muy sola si no vuelvo, así que… ¡nos vemos!_

Después el me despidió en la puerta de su casa dándome un pequeño beso, aun no me acostumbro a sus besos. Al tomar un taxi, no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería los demás días junto a Kaname, sin razón alguna ciento que traicionó a esa persona, no sé por qué pero creo que debería de dejar de pensar en eso.

— _¡Ah! ¡Por fin en casa! Kanon, ya llegue te traje algo de comida—_ Llamé a mi pequeña gata, siendo sincero, Kanon se parecía mucho a Camus, siempre me recordaba a él, y más por sus ojos, tan azules como los de él.

— _¿Eh? Qué raro, ¡Kanon!… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ —

La busque por todo mi residencia hasta que llegue a mi cuarto, el cual vi una sombra en la esquina, me sorprendí; pues mi gatita estaba junto a aquella extraña silueta la cual se me hacía tan familiar. Lentamente me acerque a aquella sombra para lograr ver quien era, es bastante raro, siento que eh visto aquella figura en algún lugar pero no recuerdo donde.

La sombra cada vez se hacía más visible, al ver quien era solté las bolsas que traía conmigo, llevando ambas manos a mi boca sin poder creérmelo.

— _¿Haruka…?_


	3. Capítulo 3 Parte 2-5

**Nota de la autora: Decidí hacer un pequeño pedasito de la siguiente parte ;3; espero les guste !**

* * *

— _H-Haruka… Imposible…N-No ¡No! T-Tú estabas-_

— _¿Muerta? Quizás._ _—_

— _Haruka… Tú… ¿por qué? No puede…_

Aquellos sentimientos de culpa que había escondido, flotaron rápidamente, mi pecho volvía a doler como aquella vez. Yo… por unos segundos, quizás minutos no logre mover mi cuerpo. Comenzó a faltarme aire, necesitaba salir inmediatamente del lugar.

Cuando recobre mis sentidos, lo único que pude hacer fue huir, desaparecer de su lado urgentemente, irme lejos. No podía calmarme aun estando cerca de _ella._

Al ya estar lejos de ese lugar pude tranquilizarme un poco. No reconocí el lugar en donde estaba, pues al estar corriendo sin detenerme terminé en un lugar desconocido para mí. Inspeccioné un poco el lugar, encontrándome con un pequeño lago, así que decidí acercarme al lago, cuando vi en ese momento una figura sentada en la orilla del lago. Me acerqué un poco más para preguntarle en qué lugar me encontraba.

Me quede atónito al reconocer aquel inconfundible perfil de aquella persona. Aquel sujeto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, volteando hacía mi dirección, pude ver en su rostro reflejado la sorpresa. Por fin encontré a esa persona que tanto había amado y amaré por siempre.

— _C-Camus…—_

* * *

 **Como el fin de semana esta listo el cap, no aseguro nada :v ehh!**

 **Dejen Reviews! Y les revelo los secretos del mundo(?)**

 **;3; me haran tremendamente feliz xD**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**

 _ **Yosei-San/Kuroneko x3**_


	4. Capitulo 4 parte 3

**_Lo siento nenes :v algo corto , espero les guste el cap, y disculpa la tardanza :v_**

 ** _se que es muy corto! pero espero les guste!_**

* * *

 _Hotaru No Hikari_

 _Parte 3_

— _Pero qué…-_

No sé si era yo o la brisa del viento pero sentí unos terribles escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo hasta calar mis huesos… Al ver su rostro por completo corrí lo más que pude hacía él y lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza. Las ganas de llorar no me hacían falta en ese momento, por fin, después de tanto tiempo lo tengo a él frente a mí y entre mis brazos, sintiendo su calor de nuevo.

¿Eh…? En ese momento él no correspondió a mi abrazo, sólo se quedó parado, ahí. ¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿no está feliz de verme? ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?

Cuando levante la cabeza para poder verlo mejor; vi su rostro, tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Sus ojos, tan hermosos pero tan llenos de misterio, me miraban con intensidad, me inquietaba un poco su manera de verme.

— _¿Camus…? ¿Qué sucede?_

Simplemente me ignoro, solo se quedó ahí… mirándome. Agh… nuevamente aquella punzada en el pecho.

La vista comenzó a fallarme, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, me siento tan mareado…

— _Camus…-_

Fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? Fue lo primero que me pregunté al momento en que recobré el conocimiento y analizaba el lugar. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado, giré un poco la cabeza hacía ese lugar encontrándome con Kaname.

— _Kana-me…_

— _Tranquilo Cecil, descansa. Realmente me asustaste, ¿Sabes? Pero lo bueno es que ya se encuentra mejor._

-? ¿Eh ...

— _¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando saliste de mi departamento, a los pocos pasos te desmayaste. Me asusté mucho ya que no reaccionabas… has estado dos días dormido, hasta ahora, claro._

— _Pero yo… ¿Me dormí?_

— _Sí, dormiste bastante. Quisiera yo poder dormir así._

— _Oh, ya veo._

¿Sueño? ¿Yo estaba soñando…? Entonces yo… Quería soltarme a llorar en ese momento, saber que nunca te encontraste con esa persona es realmente doloroso, fue tan real todo.

— _¡Por cierto Cecil! ¿Quién era Camus? Lo has estado mencionando mientras dormías ¿Quién es?_

— _Camus…—_ En ese instante comprendí lo mucho que lo necesitaba a mi lado, que lo extraño y que lo amo más que nada. Las lágrimas me traicionaron, deslizándose por sobre mis mejillas y perderse en mí cuello. Me dolía bastante el hecho de saber que ya nunca lo tendré a mi lado, que nunca más podré oírlo o verlo.

Si supieras el dolor que siento al saber que no te tengo a mi lado Camus, por favor… regresa a mi lado.

— _Oye, ¿por qué lloras…Cecil?_

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! Yo… no es nada…—_ No quise ni verlo a los ojos, el pecho seguía doliéndome a horrores. No puedo ocultar más este dolor que ciento por dentro, quema, arde. Camus… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te seguirás acordando de mí?

— _Como sea, será mejor que va_ llamos al doctor, no es normal que te desmaye _s así Cecil._

— _No creo que sea necesario, me siento bien._ _—_ Mentira. Realmente me sentía a morir, mi pecho no me deja, sigue doliendo.

— _Realmente no me siento seguro así que iremos mañana ¿Vale? Por ahora descansa un poco más Cecil—_

— _Está bien Kaname-San, iremos mañana—_ Sabía que no podía discutir con él, es bastante terco y no ganaré nada peleando.

Kaname-San es una gran persona pero él no es Camus…

* * *

 **Aqui termina el cap :v hare lo mejor que pueda para subirlo más rapido y posiblemente largo, es que ya se acaba :C**

 **Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejar Reviews, me haran muy feliz C´: -Se va a llorar ya que nadie la ama-**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion!**

 **Yosei-san / kuronekox3**


	5. Chapter 5 parte 4

**Hotaru no hikari**

 **Parte 4**

Desperté lentamente, aun me dolía el pecho pero no tanto como antes. Oí unos ruidos en la habitación donde me hallaba, dirigí mi mirada hacía el causante del ruido encontrándome con Kaname, se estaba vistiendo.

— ¿ _Kaname-San…?_

— _¡Oh! Cecil, que alegría que despierta, realmente lo siento, me surgió algo en la oficina y no podré acompañarte al médico, pero haré lo posible por no tardar_

— _¡El…El trabajo! Lo eh olvidado por completo, no avisé que estaba-_

— _¡Cecil! No te preocupes, avise ya sobre tu estado, ya no hay problema alguno._

— _Ah… si es así entonces, creo que está bien… pero…_

— _Bueno, ya me voy, espérame, regresaré en menos de 30 minutos._

Vi como se arreglaba para después irse al trabajo, se despidió de mí regalándome un pequeño beso en los labios, sonreí de forma amplia luego de aquel beso, me dolía bastante tener que fingir esto y más si es a Kaname. Mi sonrisa se borró al oír el ruido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y dejarme sólo en su departamento.

No sé qué eran estas emociones, pero provocaba que dejara de pensar con claridad, el dolor cada vez es más intenso.

Oye, Camus ¿Me escuchas…?

Ciertamente lo extraño pero estos sentimientos y emociones que abordan mi ser que tengo al recordar a Haruka me hacen sentir mal, me revuelve todo. ¿Por qué habré soñado con eso? No lo sé y ya no quiero saber, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que, por ahora, permaneceré al lado de Kaname, pase lo que pase, Kaname estará a mi lado.

Oye Camus ¿Está bien que este con él? Camus, ¿no te molesta?

 _-:-_

— _¡Ah! Realmente soy un llorón. —_ Me siento débil, estoy cansado de llorar, de sentir todo esto, me siento impotente… me duele la cabeza, y mi pecho también.

— _Otra vez este mareo…—_ Seguido de eso, todo se volvió oscuro, no recuerdo nada más.

-:-

— _¡Cecil, ya estoy en casa!… ¿Eh? qué raro que no me haya contestado. Nee Cecil ¿Dónde está-_

¿Por qué kaname-San llora?… ¿Eh? ¿Kaname? ¿Por qué lloras, qué tienes? Kaname ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Qué sucede Kaname?… ¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí, ¿vez? Aquí estoy, por favor, para… Nuevamente se volvió todo oscuro.

Cuando pude despertarme vi sentando a mi lado a mi amigo, al costado de la cama, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza mientras murmuraba muchas cosas las cuales no alcanzaba a oír y a la vez que lloraba en silencio. Esto es muy extraño, esta vez no me hallaba en el departamento si no… más bien parecía a la habitación de un hospital.

— _¿Dónde estoy…?_

— _¡Ah, Cecil, has despertado!_

— _¿Qué sucede?, porque yo…-_

— _Yo… ¡Yo lo siento! Cuando llegue, tú estabas en el suelo y habías dejado de respirar Cecil, no pude protegerte… disculpa._

Ver a Kaname llorar de esa forma me removía el alma, verlo así, roto. Sus manos rodearon las mías apretándolas con fuerza, me sentía seguro a su lado.

— _Me encuentro bien, tranquilo Kaname…—_ Me di cuenta de que, probablemente él sea quien me necesite de lo que yo lo necesito a él.

En ese preciso momento, el doctor entro a la habitación.

— _Doctor… ¿Qué es lo que-_

— _¿Usted es algún familiar?_

— _No, soy su pareja…_

— _Bueno, sígame por favor._

El Doctor y Kaname salieron por no sé cuánto tiempo, solamente quería descansar de lo sucedido. Vi por el rabillo de ojo entrar a Kaname a la habitación con una sonrisa fingida, eso me dolió, él no es de sonreír así ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

 _Kaname… ¿Por qué finges… especialmente a mí?_

— _Cecil, ya podemos irnos._

— _¿Ya? Pero… ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?_

— _Nada importante, solamente que descansaras._

— _¿Seguro Kaname?_

— _Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, en serio Cecil._

Estaba más que seguro que me ocultaba algo, pero él, después de que salimos del hospital ha evitado hablarme de eso.

Todo el camino hacía el apartamiento fue bastante callado, Kaname ¿Por qué finges algo que no está bien?

Cuando llegamos, Kaname se fue directamente a la cama

— _Cecil, estaría bien… ¿si duermes conmigo ahora? Y no te preocupes por tu pequeña mascota, ya fui a verla y darle algo de comer, así que ¿Está bien?_

— _Sí, está bien, hoy dormiré contigo jaja._

Kaname era el único en este momento que me daba todo el cariño y amor que eh necesitado hasta ahora…


	6. Chapter 6 parte 5

**Seee , espero les guste el capitulo :v se que es más raro que los anteriores y disculpa si hay faltas de ortografía xD**

 **Aún no se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo que posiblemente sea la final, puede que sea, no sé, quizas, quien sabe (?)**

 **Disfrutenlo :D !**

* * *

 **Hotaru no hikari**

 **Cap 5**

Ya era de noche y los 2 nos hallábamos algo cansados, quizá fue la noche más cálida que eh tenido en estos últimos 3 años, me eh sentido querido por alguien esta noche, me eh sentido protegido…

Oye Camus, dime ¿Te volveré a ver?

Al día siguiente, cuando despertamos, me alisté para poder irme a casa y después a trabajar.

— _Cecil… ¿A dónde vas?_

— _Necesito regresar a casa, tengo que arreglarme para así poder presentarme en el trabajo.…_

— _Te dije que por eso no te preocupes, ayer estuviste en el hospital, avise sobre tu estado como te había dicho, estarás una semana sin trabajar._

No me había dado cuenta pero viendo bien a Kaname, trae unas espantosas ojeras, me pregunto… ¿cuánto tiempo no ha dormido mientras me estuvo cuidando…? Me siento una carga para él.

— _Oye… Cecil._

— _¿Qué sucede, Kaname-San?_

— _Bueno, eh estado pensado que quizás… sería buena idea… vivir juntos._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Bueno, es que, digo, lo eh estado pensado y creo que estaría mejor, así podría cuidarte y ya sabes._

Ah…Kaname, siempre preocupándote por mi _…_

— _Está bien, viviré contigo si así te sientes más seguro._

— _¿¡En serio?! ¡Genial!_

Solté una fuerte carcajada ante la actitud de mi pareja, realmente es como un niño pequeño.

— _Nee, iré a la tienda, volveré pronto ¿Si?_

— _¿No sería buena idea de que te acompañe? Puede que te pase algo…de nuevo._

— _Estaré bien, tranquilo._

— _Yo…Esta bien, cuídate… ¡Y no te tardes!_

— _Vale, Vale, será rápido!_

Al salir del departamento de Kaname tome otro rumbo, solamente me desviaré un poco, ya que hoy se cumple 3 años del fallecimiento de Haruka… por lo menos me gustaría… Ah Haruka.

Solamente iré un rato, solo un poco…

Cuando llegue a la tumba de lo que antes fue mi mejor amiga, vi a una persona parada frente a su tumba, ya ni estaba seguro de que si era otra ilusión o era la realidad, pero la silueta de aquella persona formaba perfectamente el perfil de Camus. Verlo parado ahí, me trajo bastantes recuerdos, y me hizo darme cuenta que haga lo que haga, nunca dejaré de quererlo.

— _Camus… ¡Camus!_

Él volteó hacía mi dirección y me miro… Ah, sus ojos seguían siendo tan intensos como siempre, me acerqué a él como pude hasta quedar frente a frente.

— _¿E-Eres realmente tu… Camus?_ — Tuve la necesidad de preguntar, no quería que esto fuese producto de mi imaginación.

Las lágrimas me traicionaron, bañando mi rostro con ellas cuando él solamente tomo mi mano y asentía solamente.

— _Camus…_

— _Cecil, dime… ¿Has estado sintiéndote bien…?_

— _¿A-A que te refieres…?_

¿Por qué me pregunta sobre eso?… Acaso…

— _¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

Él solamente se quedó callado apretando fuertemente mi mano.

— _¿Qué haces por aquí…?_

— _Yo solo… quería visitarla, eso es todo_ …

Ah…el mareo volvió.

— _¿¡Estas bien?!_

— _Claro, solo que últimamente eh tenido mareos, eso es todo._

EL viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, el frio cada vez era más intenso. Camus no dejaba de verme, su rostro reflejaba preocupación… Camus ¿Está preocupado por mí?

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿"Por qué"?_

— _Sabes a qué me refiero… dime Camus, ¿Por qué desapareciste? Respóndeme por favor. Todo este tiempo sin saber de ti, por fin que te tengo ahora, no me dejes con las dudas, Camus._

EL dolor que tanto eh mantenido oculto lo deje salir, y mis lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse nuevamente, joder, soy un maldito llorón.

— _¿Nanami no te contó nada?_

— _¿Contarme qué?_

— _¡Cecil!… ¡Cecil!_

— _¿Qué-_

A mis espaldas vi a Kaname correr hacia nosotros, Camus soltó rápidamente mi mano.

— _Kaname ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me hallaste?_

— _¡Joder, Cecil! Tardaste mucho y decidí venir a buscarte, estaba todo asustado al no saber tu paradero así que le pregunte a los vecinos y fue así como te encontré._

— _Kaname… Uhm bueno, Yo solo quería visitar a una amiga y pues me encontré a él y me entretuve y ya sabes…_

— _¿Quién es él?_

— _Yo… él es Camus, Camus él es Kaname…_

— _Así que es él es Camus quien me mencionaste esa noche._

— _¿Eh? Ah sí, bueno, yo…-_

— _Kaname… ¿Tú que eres de Cecil?_

— _Bueno, él es mí-_

— _Soy su pareja…_

Apreté fuertemente los labios al dar mi respuesta, no estaba del todo seguro es eso pero Camus tenía que saberlo.

— _Tu…Pareja, entiendo._

Tener a Camus aquí ya no me provoca aquellos sentimientos de soledad, más bien, me transmite tranquilidad y seguridad.

— _Entonces…Creo que ya lo sabes ¿No? Kaname._

— _¿Saber qué?_ — Realmente detesto que me oculten cosas…

— _Ayer fui a la empresa y me informaron que Cecil lo habían hospitalizado._

— _Camus, ¿Tú me buscaste?_

— _El doctor te lo dijo ¿No es así?_

— _Camus… ¿Cómo sabes…?—_ Kaname está comenzando a alterarse, no entiendo que pasa aquí, joder ¡díganme que pasa!

— _Cecil… ¿todavía no lo sabes?_

— _¡Callate!_

Me sorprendí cuando Kaname le gritó a Camus que se callara, el pecho nuevamente volvió a dolerme, como aquella vez pero trate de disimularlo para no preocuparlos.

— _Me sorprende que aún no se lo hayas dicho, pero creo que sería mejor decírselo a que se lo ocultemos…—_ Fue lo último que escuche de Camus, después no supe nada, no me desmaye, eso estoy seguro… pero con lo que me han dicho, me es suficiente, Kaname… vámonos, por favor.

No puedo creerlo, cuando todo va saliendo perfecto, en un instante se derrumbó… Por favor… Díganme que mienten, Camus, Kaname, díganme que es más que una simple mentira…

 **No quiero creer que mi vida está por dar fin…**

* * *

 **Bastante extraño ¿No? xDD  
**

 **bueno, eso no importa, por favor si les gusto pueden dejar Review, me haran feliz (en serio :D me hace feliz xD)**

 **Yosei san/Kuroneko x3**


	7. Chapter 7 parte 6 Final

**Si, este es el final, esta bastante raro hasta tenía miedo de publicarlo xD realmente espero les guste ! QuQ soy pesima, lo sé, no es nesario que me lo digan QmQ lalala**

* * *

Hotaru no Hikari

Final

— _Kaname…Dime que esta…_

— _¿¡Por qué?! ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?_ — Él había comenzado a llorar, me dolía bastante saber esto y ver a Kaname en ese estado…— _Yo no quería decírtelo, pero tarde o temprano tendrías que saber…_

Ah…Lo sabía, sabía que me ocultaba algo… entiendo todo ahora. ¿Solamente me quedaban aproximadamente 6 meses? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué…?

— _Lo que no comprendo es que… Camus ¿Cómo lo sabías?_ _—Observé a Camus fijamente, él solo evito mirarme._

— _Bueno, creo que con Nanami presente estaría bien… ya que fue ella quien me lo dijo._

— _¿Haruka? Pero ¿Cómo…-_

— _Nanami había escuchado de tus padres que te habían diagnosticado cáncer…_

— _Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?_

— _Nanami no sabía qué hacer, ella escucho que te quedaban exactamente 3 años y 6 meses. Fue por eso que vine a visitarla hoy. Ella me contó que cuando el cáncer se hiciera más grande te iba a causar molestias. Nanami empezó a desesperarse, y para desahogarse fue y me lo contó. Fue ese día en el que nos viste en la oficina… Días antes de que sucediera…eso._

 _»Realmente no podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía y ella mucho menos. Era bastante culpa lo que sentía… y por eso hizo lo que hizo, y aparte ella te mintió acerca de sus "sentimientos" tenía que buscar una manera de que no supieras eso y se inventó todo. Yo ni siquiera pude hacer algo y me acobarde, terminé huyendo pero creo que nada de esto funciono._ _«_

Eso fue suficiente para mi…me rompí en ese momento, aquella revelación me destrozó por completo. Haruka ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en ocultarme todo? Ahora, mi vida está por terminar…ahora esto es el fin…

Respiré hondo, tenía ya mi respuesta y se lo haría saber, creo que es lo mejor para ambos, aunque no esté totalmente seguro en esto y temo el cómo lo tome.

— _Yo… Camus, quiero que sepas que siempre te amé y te seguiré amando por siempre… pero, ahora es a lado de Kaname donde pertenezco…_

— _Lo sé… Desde un principio lo sabía…_

— _¿Lo sabías?_

— _Sí, yo siempre…te estuve vigilando desde lejos, siempre, pero creo que fue suficiente…_

Realmente su respuesta me sorprendió mucho, pensé que se lo tomaría mal pero al parecer lo hizo con calma, también me sorprendí al saber que me vigilaba de lejos, eso fue algo extraño por parte de él.

Pero eso me hizo sentir…feliz, saber que él no me había olvidado y se había preocupado por mi bienestar…

Ahora, había llegado la despedida de Camus, a pesar de todo lo que significa una despedida fui fuerte y te dije adiós.

Este será para mí el día más triste de mi vida, tener que separarme de ti será el motivo de mi nostalgia… pero hemos de decirnos adiós, Camus. Así termina la historia que pensé que sería para siempre…no estoy dispuesto a seguir sufriendo.

Mucho mal ya me hizo y no creo poder soportar un nuevo dolor. Por eso, Camus…preferiste alejarte y dejar que todo pase. Fuiste algo bonito en mi vida que hizo que volviera a soñar con el amor, sé que nunca me diste esperanza y siempre te mostraste tal cual eres, Pero fue inevitable desde el día que te conocí no sentir nada por ti. No puedo explicar, porque el amor es tan loco. Que ni uno entiende ¿Por qué?

Pero no todo es malo sé que puedo comenzar de nuevo, y lo hare, a lado de Kaname.

Lloré porque todas las despedidas son tristes pero nunca más. Desde ahora quiero ser feliz. Aunque solo sea por el tiempo que dure con vida…

Ahora que ya todo terminó es hora de despedirme, despedirnos con un simple "adiós"

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiamos para después no vernos nunca más.

 _Kaname… gracias por estar a mi lado siempre, apoyarme en todo y no dejarme morir solo. Realmente me hubiese gustado seguir a tu lado el resto de mi vida pero eso no es posible. Mi vida está por acabar pero pase los mejores días de mi vida contigo, gracias por amarme y hacerme sentir lo que es el amor… Y por favor, dígale a Camus que lo extrañaré siempre al igual que a usted… por favor, no me olviden…nunca._

 _Lo único que quiero para ambos es que sean felices con la persona adecuada para ustedes, me gustaría estar a su lado y poder ver lo felices que serían…gracias por todo chicos, solamente me queda decir que nuestra historia fue linda y que siempre los amaré, no lo duden._

 _Hermosos e inolvidables momentos junto a ustedes._

 _Gracias y adiós._

 **« Después de cumplirse los 6 meses, Cecil dejo de respirar…»**

* * *

 **Camus y Kaname se quedan juntos, olvidan a Cesshi y todos felices (?) ok no  
**

 **No soy buena escribiendo estas cosas y espero les agradara el final raro que tuvo , seeh :T**

 **Bueno, es todo por mi parte, dejen Review plis :C**

 **Yosei-san/kuroneko x3**


End file.
